


In letters

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Break Up, Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fire Lord Zuko, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Letters, Mentioned Sokka (Avatar), Set after the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: A letter from Zuko to Sokka returns with an answer from Hakoda... a short epistolary exchange follows, leading to important decisions.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Kudos: 69





	In letters

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place during [In the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853710).  
> Can you believe this very episode is the main reason I started this companion series ? :')

After a short month without a single piece of news from Sokka, Zuko anxiously decides to write a letter.

> _Dear Sokka,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _How is life in the South Pole ? I hope you're doing great, despite the ton of work I imagine you have rebuilding your village. I realize I've never properly apologized for breaking through your defenses months ago, and I'm sorry to be one of the causes to your people's dismay. I wish I could do something to redeem myself... I hope you're doing great, you must be happy to spend some time with your father._
> 
> _I have tons of work with rebuilding the Fire Nation too, and I wish I had you all around me to help me sort this all out. I miss Team Avatar, even though Aang regularly visits._
> 
> _Send the hawk back with some news, I'd like to hear from you. And you know, if you ever want to come by, the door's always open._
> 
> _Wishing you the best,_
> 
> _Zuko._

He re-reads it once, twice, then decides to send it before he chickens out.

A week passes by and the messenger hawk comes back.

Zuko's heart swells with hope as he starts reading.

> _Fire Lord Zuko,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _I'm writing on behalf of my son Sokka who claims to be too busy to answer your letter. Though I didn't read it, I'm assuming, considering your friendship, that you would like to know more about his whereabouts in the South Pole._
> 
> _He likes to immerse himself in tons of work, and is trying his hardest to prove he can help rebuild the Tribe. He impresses me sometimes with his wisdom, and his advice is always fair and heartfelt. He's doing so well, and I'm glad to have him by my side after being apart for so many years._
> 
> _Also, I would like to take on the occasion to personally thank you, once again, for the rescue party you both mounted at the Boiling Rock, it was a decisive move and I owe you my life. The Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation might have been enemies during the war, but you both proved that cooperation between our people was possible, and that it could lead to world-changing events._
> 
> _Wishing for a better future altogether,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe._

  
  


Zuko's disappointed that Sokka didn't write back, but glad he still gets to have some news through his father. He kind of fears Hakoda will give Sokka an official position in the South Pole... they would only see each other for official matters, and Zuko realizes he misses his friend. Platonically. He's with Mai anyway. His mind still wanders to their sparring session whenever she's not around, but he supposes weird things always happen at Ember Island, and shrugs the awkward feeling away. He writes back to Hakoda after a few days of reflexion.

> _Chief Hakoda,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Thank you for being a proxy for Sokka's news. I'm glad he's doing a great work at helping you, though I never doubted him._ _He's always been smart, resourceful and honest, qualities I value in both friends and allies,_ _and I'm happy he can put them to good use to help rebuild his Tribe._ _I'd understand if after spending so much time apart during the war you wanted to have_ _Sokka_ _by your side._ _Do you_ _intend_ _on giving him an official position ?_
> 
> _I also need to formally excuse myself for breaking into your village's defenses a few months back. You wouldn't have had such trouble if not for me, or my predecessors. You're a strong nation, resilient and adaptable, and you'll come out stronger, but please, by any means, if you ever need any help, I'll get you some in a blink. Though I wish I could, I won't erase the wrong that's been done._ _Allow_ _me to do right when the time comes._
> 
> _Wishing to strenghten the bond between our nations,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Fire Lord Zuko._

Another couple of weeks passes by and Hakoda writes back.  
  


> _Fire Lord Zuko,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Your question got me thinking : Sokka's grown into quite the wise young man, and traveling with_ _the Avatar greatly opened his perspective. It's true that I could give him a position here in the South, and I'm sure he'd be more than capable for the job, but wouldn't that_ _be selfish ? Although I wish to have him by my side, that would narrow his field of action, and I think it'd be a pity, since he knows so much about the world now._ _Plus he's got many friends_ _everywhere_ _that are actively building the world of tomorrow, and I wonder if his place isn't actually with them._
> 
> _That is why I'm considering to make Sokka Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. That way he would represent our Tribe, without any ties, and could help you and Avatar Aang make the world a better place._ _Since we've been in contact I dare ask, would you be able to take Sokka in for his first mission ? I think our_ _two_ _nations_ _in particular_ _need to work together and, with all due respect, you two_ _would be_ _the perfect start._
> 
> _Waiting for your_ _regarded_ _advice,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Chief Hakoda_

Zuko's heart swells at reading that Sokka might come back and he barely contains his excitement.

Mai reads behind his back. "So the Water Tribe peasant is coming back here ?", she huffs.

Zuko scowls. "He's not a peasant, he's a friend." _A much less gloomy friend than you are... I miss his smile._

"And what's with that dreamy look ?", she points an accusatory finger at him.

Zuko's cheeks heat up a little. "So what, he's my friend and he's coming back to visit, I'm happy, that's it." But deep down he knows he's lying... there's something more to it.

"You're not wearing that smile when Aang comes by", she deadpans.

The young Fire Lord scowls at his girlfriend. "Why so stingy ?"

"Because you look happier when you've got news from your so-called _friend_ than when you're looking at me !" Mai crosses her arms and huffs.

Zuko's about to lash at her but- _Shit, she's right._ _Just how_ _blind have I been ?_ He deflates on the spot.

Mai has a soft but sad look, and leaves the premises.

 _I'm such an idiot. I_ _lost my chance with_ _Sokka, now I'm losing Mai,_ _again_ _... Still, I'd_ _rather_ _not lose my friend_ _too_ _, I'll have to risk it_ _._ Zuko spends a good hour thinking what to write back.

> _Chief Hakoda,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _It would be my honor to welcome Sokka as Ambassador of_ _the_ _Southern Water Tribe, and work with him on official matters._ _I find crucial that we cement the friendship between our nations_ _in thes_ _e_ _times of renewal and growth._ _I couldn't be happier to be chosen_ _as the first person to w_ _ork with your son on his newly appointed job : I'm eager to both tackle the first cross-nations project, and see my friend._
> 
> _When do you plan on sending Sokka_ _in Caldera City_ _? I'll make sure everything is ready to welcome him and we can work in optimal conditions, so we can present you a first draft of the project we'll build together soon._
> 
> _Looking forward to welcome Sokka back,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Fire Lord Zuko._

  
  


Zuko sends his letter with the tiniest bit of apprehension. _Now what ?_

Mai spends the next days glued to him, asking for attention whenever.

Zuko tries his best to attend to his Fire Lord duties with his girlfriend around at any time, takes it upon him to please her as well, and finds himself quiclky exhausted by the many demands he answers to, and the fact that he's already making preparations for Sokka's arrival.

At night Mai lounges by Zuko's office, where the young Fire Lord buries himself under late paperwork.

The messenger hawk comes back after a few days and Zuko cautiously opens the letter, giving the occasional side-glance at Mai to make sure she's not reading behind him.

> _Fire Lord Zuko,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _I'll see Sokka off at the end of th_ _is_ _month. Thanks for taking care of him, he's a fully grown-up man now but I'm sure he'll be better off among_ _his close friends._
> 
> _As for your project, though I_ _provoked it_ _, you two will be the ones building it. It would honor me to help if need be, but I trust you both to_ _see it to completion without my inference._ _Feel free to keep me informed, of course, but_ _I won't be holding you to account on a regular basis._
> 
> _One more thing that I'd like to say, as a father : I'm proud he gathered friends such as Avatar Aang and you along his travels, I can only hope your friendship is the start of something greater._
> 
> _Looking forward to see what you both_ _will come up with_ _,_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Chief Hakoda._

  
  


_It's settled, then_ , Zuko internally muses. He's filled with joy, and also the tiniest bit of apprehension as the idea that Sokka will be here in a couple of weeks sinks in.

"Any news from... the Water Tribe boy ?", Mai asks from behind him.

Zuko stiffens. "Yeah, he's an Ambassador now, and his father is sending him for official matters. He'll be here in a couple of weeks."

"So we'll spend even less time together ?", she complains.

"Um, yeah, I have to work on my duties. I'm the Fire Lord now, remember ?", Zuko says, sort of exasperated.

"Didn't think your position would pass before _me_ ", she retorts.

"You didn't ? I'm at the head of the Fire Nation, but you didn't think that would infer ?", Zuko disbelievingly asks.

"You're surrounded by old dudes that can do the work for you", Mai tries to reason.

"Old dudes that worked with my father. Old dudes used to the old way of doing. I constantly have to remind them that I'm not him, and that things are going to change, radically..."

"Still, you don't have to do all the work", she continues.

"I have to take all the decisions myself ! Can't do if I don't know my subject, thus I have to work, period."

"Yet you'll be sparing some of your time for Sokka."

Zuko takes in, then exhales a deep breath. "He'll be here as Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. I'll work with him on official matters. Even though he's my friend, he's here to work, so what's the matter ?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're spending less and less time with your _girlfriend_ ?"

Zuko gets up and slams his fists on the desk. "A girlfriend that doesn't understand the importance of my status ! I have to do this, can't you just wait until I have more time ? I'm doing my best here !'

Mai has a sad frown as she next says, "It's always about you. You say you're trying your best but in reality you don't care about me anymore."

Zuko's tightened fists loosen, and his shoulders fall a little.

"We've tried to make this work, twice. If you don't want me you can just say so."

"Says the one that forbade me to "ever break up with her" again", Zuko deadpans.

"Oh." Mai's gaze drift to the door. "So that's it ? You're too afraid of saying that you don't want me anymore ?"

Zuko grits his teeth.

"Good luck, then", she says as she walks out.

Zuko frowns and asks, heart tight. "What for ?"

"Sokka", she murmurs as she exits the room and disappears into the maze of corridors of the palace.

Zuko is left confused, but relieved he's not into a relationship that's not fulfilling anymore. Now he can focus on preparing Sokka's arrival. He misses his friend, he realizes with a sad and soft smile. _What is it gonna be like when he's here ?_


End file.
